Arachnia's Tapestry
by Femina-Taisho
Summary: The story of how Athena turned Arachnia into one of the best weavers of all


When I heard this song I had to make a fic. It's a one shot at mythology lol. Don't flame me!! I did this purely on a spur of the moment lol. Please review!!! I hope you all like it and check out my other fanfics as well, available from my profile.

Arachnia weaves and she weaves so well  
She weaves a passage where the Gods will fly  
Athena laughs as she casts her spell  
While she watches from her loom on high

Arachnia paused from her loomwork after many hours. She was barely a sixteenth done and her fingers, back and neck were sore but she could not give up. She would finish the task set before her by the goddess who commisioned this work...

::::Athena, Athena  
Goddess-born lady, you're a jealous one  
And Arachnia knows that you were watching her  
Waiting for her work to be undone  
Athena, have you set the quest  
Will you take the weave and will you break the weft  
Or will you let this lady spin her tapestry  
Of a tale untold and then set her free?::::

Athena looked down from her perch on Mount Olympus as Arachnia streched her weary and aching muscles and joints from sitting in front of her loom for so long. The woman was doing well but she was not even a eighth of the way done. For a normal weaver who had not been commissioned by a goddess they would have taken an hour break for every two hours they sat in front of the loom… foolish mortals. This girl, Arachnia, was different… she aimed to please the goddess by getting her work done quickly and well. This made Athena frusterated. Usually the mortal who was commissioned for such a long piece of work would gie up, but not this mortal…

::::Arachnia weaves and she weaves so well  
She weaves a passage where the Gods will fly  
Athena laughs as she casts her spell  
While she watches from her loom on high::::

Athena grumbled as she saw Arachnia get back to work just after stretching her aching limbs. The beautiful goddess glared darkly at the woman who would out-do the goddess with this woven story on a stupid _wooden_ loom. Athena would have used a magical golden one for any tapestries she wove and yet this mortal was out doing the goddess…

::::Arachni, Arachnia  
The Goddess Athena's got a quest for you  
And you must weave a story of the Gods that rule  
In all their mystery and you must tell it true  
So Arachnia's woven the seven moons  
She's spun the silver thread upon an applewood loom  
And she's told the story of the Gods that rule  
In all their mystery and yeah she's told it true::::

Arachnia smiled as the very beginning of the tapestry woven of thread instead of normal wool had finished, now here came the interesting part from studying the stories that her grandmother and mother had told her she knew all of the details and now she was putting the stories in order and the first was that of Zeus, Hera, Posidon, and Hades father…

::::Arachnia weaves and she weaves so well  
She weaves a passage where the Gods will fly  
Athena laughs as she casts her spell  
While she watches from her loom on high::::

Athena watched and wondered if the girl would ever give up. Athena continued to watch the mortal for a week. Arachnia barely slept or ate and became a sickly pale but she did not care her long black hair flowing freely down her back and her arms seeming to be everywhere at once. She would finish if it killed her, not that Athena would mind, the girl was simply too dedicated to her work.

::::So Athena came to earth disguised as a crone  
To gaze upon the tapestry this mortal women's sewn  
And in and out the fabric that stretched across the loom  
The sins and the secrets of the Gods were shown::::

Athena then decided enough was enough after a month of work and scowling as a constant. She simply had enough she didn't understand how a mortal woman could keep up this strain without a serious physical breakdown. She waved her hand before her own face and suddenly there stood an old woman. Athena then decided on the name Michelle if this mortal was to ask. She went to Arachnia's house and knocked on the door. Arachnia opened and when Athena asked to see her finest work of woven art Arachnia took her in and showed her the tapestry. Athena's jaw dropped and out of anger at being outdone she changed back into Athena at which Arachnia dropped to the floor asking if it was good enough while bowing so low it would have hurt anyone but a god or goddess.

::::Athena, Athena  
Goddess-born lady, you're an angry one  
And as you spin your spell around Arachnia  
To shift her shape into a weaving one  
And as Arachnia sits and weaves upon her web  
She casts her mind back and she remembers when  
She told the story of the Gods that rule  
In all their mystery and she told it true::::

"Arachnia you have become too proud, you took me straight here when I asked you if I could see a work of woven art and this… trash… is what you think art is… for that you must pay dearly," Athena said. She rose both arms and her eyes glowed softly. Arachnia felt like her body was on fire as she felt her bones shift, change and shrink her teeth became sharp fangs and soon she was naught but a meer spider.

"Now Arachnia you shall spend your days as a spider and be the mother of all spiders. You will always remember pride is a sin and you shall spin webs instead of tapestries."

::::Arachnia weaves and she weaves so well  
She weaves a passage where the Gods will fly  
Athena laughs as she casts her spell  
While she watches from her loom on high::::

AN: Well that's it tell me what you think of my oneshot songfic.


End file.
